Blake Voidos Shadovor
Backstory Blake is the eldest of 7 children. He was born and raised in Iwatobi, Japan yet he is French with a bit of Irish and British. He trained in Japan at the Ōkami Ninja Academy for almost his entire life. During High school he joined the Iwatobi swim team and won the National Competition with his team in his third and final year. He then moved on to become a world famous actor and singer but still swims competitively from time to time. He moved to Malibu with help from his eternally rich father and continued his career. The year after he moved to Malibu he was contacted by Helen (The Administrator) with a request to work for Redmond Mann as a mercenary. He didn't have any movies to film for and he was eager to try out his skills. 2 years after that the Gravel Wars ended and he moved on to Team Engie. Left Team Engie and went to Team Spy. He returned to Team Engie a few months later however. He left again and is currently living with his current boyfriend Kisumi. His favorite color is... black. (Little known fact: Blake is a bastard but his eyes flash scarlet whenever someone mentions it and the person who mentions it normally gets a knife lodged in their throat) Attributes * Really good with a sword. * Can be a bit too affectionate with his boyfriend. * Ignores most of the attention he gets from his fame. * Extremely good swimmer. Relationships. Scotty Hellqvist. Blake's possibly sadistic, definitely suicidal ex-boyfriend. Ellark Hellqvist One of Blake's friends. They used to have the mutual relationship of killing one another but they got over it. Although Blake sometimes hates Ellark for being very overprotective and an all around cock-block. Avondale Napyeer "Doctor Locklear". One of Blake's friends from RED Team. Blake and the others all came from the same squad. Avondale has some secret projects that no one knows about... yet. Now known as Doctor Locklear. Arno Dorian Blake's butler and one of Blake's friends from RED Team. Arno was hired by Blake's Father, Eldris Shadovor, to protect and serve Blake. Arno is basically Blake's Butler/Bodygaurd/Pilot. Solomon Mundy One of Blake's friends from RED Team. Solomon was hired by Blake to kill all he wants killed. Solomon doesn't get a job much but he gets paid very well. Garult Blake's master from the Ōkami Ninja Academy. Known to hate mistakes and punish mistakes severely. Garult is the Grandmaster of the Ōkami Ninja Academy. Died of old age. Zero Lagomorph Blake's best friend from before he got hired by Redmond Mann. They do almost everything together. Kisumi Kayaba Blake's first and fourth boyfriend. Blake is currently dating him. Comforted Blake during the "dark days" after Blake broke up with Scotty. Friends from Iwatobi, Japan. Haruka Nanase One of Blake's friends from Iwatobi. Vice-Captain of Blake's swim team in high school. His friends debate if he has a water fetish or not. Originally Makoto's best friend then became Makoto's boyfriend. http://free-anime.wikia.com/wiki/Haruka_Nanase Makoto Tachibana One of Blake's friends from Iwatobi. Captain of Blake's swim team in high school. Very kind. Originally Haru's best friend then became Haru's boyfriend. http://free-anime.wikia.com/wiki/Makoto_Tachibana Nagisa Hazuki One of Blake's friends from Iwatobi. Member of Blake's swim team in high school. Very kind and many people say he is adorable. Rei's boyfriend. http://free-anime.wikia.com/wiki/Nagisa_Hazuki Rei Ryugazaki One of Blake's friends from Iwatobi. Member of Blake's swim team in high school. Very smart though lacks slightly in swimming capability. Nagisa's boyfriend. http://free-anime.wikia.com/wiki/Rei_Ryugazaki Rin Matsouka One of Blake's friends from Iwatobi. Captain of the Samezuka Academy Swim Team. Very strong and practically an all around badass. Has shark teeth. Haru's rival and Aiichiro's senpai and boyfriend. http://free-anime.wikia.com/wiki/Rin_Matsuoka Aiichiro Nitori One of Blake's friends from Iwatobi. Member of the Samezuka Academy Swim Team. Considered to have the same level of adorableness as Nagisa. Can be shy at times. Rin's boyfriend. http://free-anime.wikia.com/wiki/Aiichiro_Nitori Family Eldris Horus Shadovor Blake's Father. Ex-CEO of Shadowtech Industries. Died from Radiation Poisoning due to all of his experiments. Paid for a lot of Blake's expenses. Loved things of Eldritch Horror. Darwin Shadovor Blake's 20 year old brother. Second child in the family. Known to like the dark. Nico Shadovor Blake's 18 year old brother. Third child in the family. Loves to be out at night. Terry Shadovor Blake's 16 year old brother. Fourth child in the family. Like's train... terminal''s. Freddy Shadovor Blake's 14 year old brother. Fifth child in the family. Likes to give everyone a big ''fright. Bruce Shadovor Blake's 12 year old brother. Sixth child in the family. Comes home from school bruised a lot. Carter Shadovor Blake's 10 year old brother. Seventh and final child in the family. Known to be a bit emo and cut himself a lot. Nicknamed Cutter. = Weapons * Three Rune Blade: Steel sword that glows pink and gives Blake flaming eyes at full power. * Scattergun. Strange Scattergun that glows violet when at full power. * Bat: Strange Bat used for baseball and bashing skulls in. * Pistol: Standard Pistol that glows emerald at full power. * Casull: Extremely strong Silver pistol. * Jackal: Extremely strong Black Iron pistol. Appearance * Body: Long Black Hair (Black Hero's Tail), Silver eyes, well kept swimmer body, long scar on his left arm. * Main outfit: Black Thermal Tracker or Black Little drummer man, Brooklyn Booties * Swim outfit: Iwatobi Swim Jacket (when not in water), Black jammers which have silver markings trailing along the length of his outer legs and thighs. * Ninja outfit: Black Southie Shinobi, Sign of the Wolf's School * Formal Outfit: Charcoal Suit, Blood Red Shirt, Black Tie, Orange-Tinted Goggle-Rimmed Sunglasses Category:Characters